PEANUTS The Next Chapter Fan-Episode: Sing It Girl
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: A music show is being held at Sparkyville Middle School and Charlie Brown decides to properly introduce Christine to the rest of the gang,and while things seemingly go well at first for the shy girl,things quickly begin to go off the rocker for her as she sets out on a personal mission to overcome her social anxiety when the possibility of performing on stage becomes a real one.
1. Chapter 1

**SING IT GIRL**

**A Peanuts The Next Chapter Fan-Episode.**

**CHAPTER 1: LIVING LIKE CHRISTINE **

Living in Sparkyville for Christine wasn't too out of the ordinary for an average girl around that area,ever since she was let out of the orphanage and given a real family and home on Fillmore Street,she was finally on the verge of living a normal life and putting her numerous failures with countless foster families behind her,and she was even properly acquainted with a few of the kids in town,them being Freida, Charlie Brown, Ashlynn and Ed,despite him being more of a country traveling hermit who just liked to spend a lot of his time in town. However despite being seen as one of the gang by her four friends and briefly seeing the kids at a night club,that didn't really change the fact that she didn't know everyone else and had grown very shy over the years,which resulted in her practically avoiding anyone she didn't already know whenever she was at school. It could be agreed upon by the other kids that they wanted to properly meet her and every time they had one of Violet or Rebecca's sleepovers they hoped she would show up,only for her to always do the exact opposite much to their disappointment,but that sentiment of their's would finally change one Friday in Spring.

There was a music show that was gonna be held one upcoming night at school and many of the kids were preparing for their performances,even to the point where a lot of them were now going out of their way to partake in music and singing classes. Christine however was not planning on partaking in the show,if it wasn't the fact that she was very shy around other kids and made that very apparent,the question she always asked herself was who knows what could happen if she ended up going on stage to face an entire auditorium of people? Well much to her surprise her plans would be cut short at the end of another school day when she took a look at her locker and saw that there was a letter taped to it,and it appeared that it was written by Charlie Brown due to the similar looking handwriting as the girl raised an eyebrow and cautiously grabbed the letter before she quietly read it to herself "Christine,meet me in the music room before you head home. It's for something important. Charles."

"Okay? What could Charlie Brown want with me in the music room?" A confused and slightly nervous Christine questioned to herself as she put the letter in her pocket and began to make her way to the music room,heading past numerous other kids who were leaving school for the day in the process before she eventually made it to the music room's door. Christine could clearly hear a few voices behind the door and merely expected to see about three or four people inside,but she was gonna be in for a huge surprise as she slowly opened the door and called out while she stepped in and closed it "Charlie Brown? You asked me to meet you here before I left? What's going-" only for the girl to stop dead in her tracks and tense up when she turned around and saw what looked like twenty four other kids in the room alongside Charlie Brown and what appeared to be five beagles too,the only one who appeared to be absent was Ashlynn.

Charlie Brown, Freida, Linus, Eudora, Lucy, Scheroder, Marcie, Franklin, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Shermy, Violet, Patty Swanson, Ox, Cobra, Dominick, Rattler, Thibault, Joslyn, Dolores, Jose, Claudia, Skylar, Rebecca, James, Snoopy, Woodstock, Andy, Olaf, Roger and Gracie were all in the music room and had diverted all of their attention over to a very confused and silent Christine as Marcie quietly whispered to Peppermint Patty "This is just as awkward as I thought it was gonna be sir." to which the tomboy lightly nodded her head and agreed "You said it Marcie,and stop calling me sir." before Christine meekly asked as she began to walk up ahead "Uh Ch-Ch-Charlie Brown….who are all these other kids? And why did you need to see m-me in h-here of all places?"

"Oof,I can tell that she's getting really hot from over here Claudia." Skylar cringed and sympathetically remarked when he saw how nervous Christine was looking as the auburn haired girl added in agreement "I can t-tell just f-from that s-stutter of her's. M-maybe this w-wasn't that good of an idea." before Charlie Brown cleared his throat and politely tried to explain himself "Christine,this is…..the gang. We just felt that since you've been here for a while,maybe you'd like to….properly meet everyone." to which Christine blinked a few times in bewilderment before she choked out a light chuckle and nervously tried to decline as she began to back away to the door "Ok,uh…..that sounds like a c-cool idea,b-but I really think the surprise factor has already put a toll on me. I'm just gonna go-WHOAHHHHH!" only for her rambling to be interrupted when she accidentally tripped on a drumstick and nearly fell on her back,only for something to suddenly catch her fall.

"Huh?" Christine softly gasped and questioned in confusion when she felt something push her back up before she turned around to see Snoopy, Andy, Olaf, Gracie and Roger standing in front of her as she raised an eyebrow at the sight yet politely thanked them for their supposed help "Oh….uh...thanks dogs." to which Freida lightly chuckled and introduced the beagles "Those are our dogs who oddly enough refuse to hunt rabbits,as you can see we have a thing for beagles,there's my Charlie's Snoopy, Ox's Olaf, Rattler's Andy, Claudia's Gracie and Rebecca's Roger." which resulted in the beagles individually kissing Christine's hand with the exception of Gracie who merely gave off a friendly little bark. It was at this point that Christine was suddenly starting to feel a little more comfortable since she could feel herself calming down while she politely tried to appear respectful "Oh,w-well it's nice to meet y'all then,I actually quite like beagles myself but my family just got a cat and I don't know how she and a dog would get along." before the girl glanced over at the kids and respectfully called out "So there's Ox, Rattler, Claudia and Rebecca?" followed up by the four kids stepping forth.

"Hi,I'm Oxford but everyone just calls me Ox." Ox politely introduced himself like the nice kid he was as Christine grew a little bit of a smirk and jokingly retorted with a handshake "Hey Ox,wow you're so tall I can see The Jolly Green Giant using you as a toothpick. No offense." to which the boy chuckled and playfully replied "None taken,I'm used to those kind of takes,and they don't really bother me." before Christine glanced over at Claudia and confidently guessed "So I take it you're Claudia?"

"H-how'd you guess?" Claudia raised an eyebrow and cautiously wondered in response as Christine shrugged her arms and nonchalantly explained herself "You just kinda looked like one to me. Not in bad terms by the way." before she looked over at the last two kids and asked "Alright so which one is Rebecca and which one is Rattler?" to which the latter pointed at herself and promptly answered "This girl right here,don't ask about the name for a while because there's a LOT to unpack here. You know I thought you would remember me, Andy and Thibault since it was us who found out you even lived here and got you to go over to that nightclub with us. Remember?"

"Oh yeah I DO remember that the more I think about it,sorry about the hazy memory." Christine perked up and frantically stated in response before she glanced over at Rebecca and happily introduced herself "And lastly you must be Rebecca then? I will say that Ed has told me a lot about you,and from the descriptions that I've heard,you seem quite okay in my book." and the blonde smiled and promptly showed her gratitude for the compliment "Thanks Christine,it's funny because Ed told me a lot about you in a story he told a long time ago. Nice job giving that Arin kid the good ole one two." which resulted in the two girls giving each other a friendly handshake,making Charlie Brown smile a little as he whispered to Freida out of relief "This seems to be going a lot better than I thought it would. I thought she was gonna crack for a second when she saw all of us." to which the curly haired girl nodded her head and happily agreed "I know,it seems like her shyness may be on it's way out. Good on her for that."

Afterwards the rest of the kids began introducing themselves to Christine and everything appeared to be going mostly smooth,even PigPen's dust cloud didn't phase her all that much and she had quite an easy time understanding Franco to an extent. It was mostly pretty safe to say that Christine was starting to open up to the rest of the kids,and even though it was kinda forced thanks to the setup by Charlie Brown and the kids,Christine was at least happy to have overcome some of her shyness issues.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SINGING PRACTICE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: JAMES TAKES CHARGE**

"Well it actually was nice meeting all of y'all,but I think I better head on home right about now. Hopefully when the next school year comes around I can get into the same class as y'all. See you later." Christine sighed and politely decided to excuse herself after she had properly met all of the other kids as she stepped through the music room door and proceeded to leave the school before Linus looked at Charlie Brown and promptly stated with a small smile "Well that seemed to go a lot better than I thought it would Charlie Brown,she actually seems to be an ok girl so far." to which the round headed kid nodded his head and nonchalantly agreed "I could say that myself,she looked like she was on the verge of passing out when she came in here."

"Let's be glad she didn't or else that would have been very awkward for us." Shermy rolled his eyes and gratefully retorted as he playfully fiddled around with a trumpet before Violet lightly chuckled and wondered out of curiosity "I will say that despite her shyness being a little bit of a problem,I wonder if she'd be good for a girl's day out sometime. Like when we all tried to cheer up Marcie after Hans left." to which Marcie immediately showed some support for the idea "I'd say the best time to do it would be anything other than after a tragic event. I think you all remember how that worked out for me."

"Oh we do Marcie,you went all Ceilne Dion back there,and mostly in a pitiful way." Peppermint Patty nodded her head and calmly confirmed that they all remembered that little fiasco while she and Franco were eating some of their leftover lunch before Freida sighed and remarked in response "Speaking of singing I was hoping I could ask her if she wanted to stay for music practice,since the music show is coming up soon." to which Cobra shrugged and nonchalantly retorted "I don't know about that,considering that she looked like a sick patient when she saw all of us,I think she'd have a heart attack if we were gonna ask her to sing."

"Which actually reminds me,shouldn't we get some of these lessons done with so we can head home before it gets dark?" PigPen suddenly perked up and wondered as he looked outside to see that the sun was beginning to set to which Freida nodded her head and happily agreed to do so "Actually I was just about to suggest we do that. Now I know that it's agreed upon that I'm the best singer out of all of us,but I feel that this time we should do something a little different and have James be our teacher." which prompted the boy in question to step to the middle of the room,clear his throat and politely respond "Why thank you for the offer Freida."

"James I never expected you to be a singer,I always thought you were more into dancing rather than singing." Eudora raised an eyebrow and questioned out of slight confusion as James politely corrected the girl "Actually I'm more into musical theater as a whole,since that genre requires an extensive amount of dancing AND singing. I just never really made it known that I was remotely involved in the singing field until Freida asked me to take the role as teacher for today." before he dimmed the lights a little and signaled Snoopy, Andy, Olaf, Gracie and Roger to get some instruments out and for Scheroder to get on the piano.

"Okay ego boy." Lucy lightly chuckled and jokingly whispered to Rattler as she looked at the now dimmed lights before James straightened out his clothes and somewhat nervously asked "So who's ready for some singing lessons? I know most of y'all have already gotten some from Freida and I'm well aware of that,but I feel that as a former banker and now being someone who's big into the world of theater,that I should bring my own spin and analogy here. Because it's actually this analogy of mine that helped me get off the ground myself." to which Freida raised an eyebrow and remarked out of intrigue "Ooh,go on honey."

"I have some music sheets right here that'll show what we're gonna be singing today. Just pass them to the nearest kid and follow my lead when you feel the time is right." James nervously gulped and promptly continued as he handed Claudia a stack of music sheets and allowed her to start passing them before Dominick rolled his eyes and jokingly stated "I think you're really starting to like the role of teacher chap." to which James lightly chuckled in response and continued onward "Now going back to my statement about me being a former banker,that ties into my own personal analogy about singing. Singing is something that should be treated like the most normal,average thing in the country next to free speech,the average bank business,and even the very people in this country. Just think of the average,everyday person and let your voice do your average,everyday thing."

_**James:**_

_We're plain,clean,average Americans._

_A dress from K-Mart._

_A Ban-Lon shirt._

_We're plain,clean,average Americans._

_And we deserve to eat our just dessert._

_We're normal boring Americans._

_Like most Americans._

_And I assert this country will itch to help us get rich._

_Our pitch will be slick and expert._

_We'll make our cousins the millionaires eat dirt._

"So let me get this straight,you're saying that singing should be approached like an everyday thing,but these everyday things are sounding really boring?" Charlie Brown raised an eyebrow and questioned out of confusion as he looked over his song sheet before Ox looked up and added equally as confused "Like that's really sounding contradictory to the overall class here. What are you getting at?" to which James got a little red in the face and tried to correct himself "Okay maybe I should have phrased this better,the point I'm trying to make is that us being normal kids should be lumped into the same category as singing,that being a normal thing that shouldn't be avoided. The same can be also said for…..say…..an average business. I want y'all to sing out loud what y'all would do to fix a normal business on the verge of shutting down. Try it."

_**Linus:**_

_Down with the lunatic._

_**PigPen:**_

_Down with the maniac._

_**Dominick:**_

_Down with the random giving._

_**Skylar:**_

_Up with the bank account._

_**Claudia:**_

_Up with the credit line._

_**Skylar And Claudia:**_

_Up with our style of living._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Next to the literal eastern establishment._

_**Charlie Brown And Freida:**_

_Up with its new replacement._

_**Freida:**_

_Up with the draperies._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Up with the furniture._

_**Everyone:**_

_Up with the paneled basement._

"Maybe it's because I'm really tired and want to get this done,but it actually feels like I'm getting the hang of it." Dominick happily stated as he started to grow a small grin on his face before Linus nodded his head and agreed "Me too,maybe just singing out normal things without having to worry about other things is making me feel more confident in my singing." to which James pointed straight at the boy and cheerfully retorted "That's exactly the point I'm making Linus. While flow and a great voice is needed in order to be good at singing,the most important thing to me is to not worry about other things in the background,and just let your true self out. That's why I used the business analogy because it's the most normal thing an average person does,and ya'll managed to sing an idea to fix one up perfectly. Let's keep going."

_**James:**_

_Down with the saccharine._

_Sweet generosity._

_Down with the ministrations._

_**Shermy:**_

_Down with the bleeding heart and it's philosophy._

_Up with it's poor relations._

_**Franklin:**_

_Up with publicity._

_Up with the interviews._

_Up with the whirlwind touring._

_**James:**_

_Up with the bunting._

_Up with the slogan signs._

_Up with the underscoring._

_We're plain,clean,average Americans._

_Drop by the offices in our hotel._

_Pick up a leaflet and bumper sign._

_Pick up a button for your coat lapel._

_God loves these average Americans._

_And says their relatives can go to hell._

_**Everyone:**_

_It's easy to see,he's nuts as can be._

_His eyes show he's clearly not well._

_But aren't these normal Americans just swell?_

"Alright that'll be enough from you James. I'll take charge from here." Freida happily announced as she took the middle of the room and undimmed the lights before she continued while James headed back to his seat "Ok so James's method of giving us singing lessons may be a little more….out there compared to others,but the point still stands that singing is nothing to be afraid of and should be seen as a normal everyday thing,I mean we DO sing all the time the more I think about it. But before we all head home,let's wrap up this little shanty that James has given us,and always remember to keep in mind the tunes we use to build a song that we talked about."

_**Freida:**_

_So,Do,La,Fa,Mi,Do,Re._

_They're plain,clean,average Americans._

_He doesn't exercise._

_She rarely reads._

_**Marcie:**_

_They're plain,clean,average Americans._

_She stops at traffic lights._

_He never speeds._

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_They're healthy,homegrown Americans._

_**Lucy:**_

_Won't touch gefilte fish._

_**Rebecca:**_

_Or play with beads._

_So-_

_**James And Girls:**_

_March with the band._

_Your kind,helping hand is all any one of us needs._

_This cause will spread through America like weeds._

_**Everyone:**_

_They're plain,clean,average Americans._

_Upright Americans._

_He loves the fights._

_They both love bowling and basketball._

_They don't write symphonies._

_They don't wear tights._

_They're normal,simple,Americans._

_They're not from Darien or Shaker Heights._

_And James is an elk._

_They love Lawrence Welk._

_That's how they spend Saturday nights._

_Let's win these average Americans._

_Healthy Americans._

_Middle Americans._

_Let's win these average Americans their rights!_

"Ok then I'm oughta here,good night." Dominick happily announced out of relief while he quickly headed out of the music room,with the rest of the kids following shortly afterwards and beginning to head for home,however unbewkowest to all of them Christine was actually behind the music room's window and was listening to them practice the whole time as she somberly said to herself while she started to head for home "Singing huh? That would be nice,but I just don't know."

**NEXT CHAPTER: SICK?!**

"**Plain,Clean Average Americans." **Written By Alan Menken and Howard Ashman.

**©️**Menken Music. Shoptalk LTD. Kurt Vonnegut.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: EMERGENCY CALLS**

Charlie Brown and Freida were having lunch at Joe's the next day since they had no school given that it was the weekend,and they were both talking about their little stunt they pulled the previous day as well as the upcoming music festival as the former calmly stated while he fiddled around with some of his fries "I'm interested in how this music show's gonna go down,the school hasn't been this up and about since the talent show." to which Freida smiled and happily retorted in response "As long as one of us doesn't go around accusing anybody of betrayal,I think it'll go by pretty smoothly." before Charlie Brown sighed and remarked with a big sense of relief "I'm just happy that yesterday's meetup with Christine went as well as it did,she seemed so nervous when she walked into that room,like she was about to have a heart attack."

"I know,everytime me and the girls would have a day out,I would ask if she wanted to come beforehand,but alas she would never come around to it. I think it was about time she met up with the rest of the gang." Freida nodded her head and couldn't help but agree with her boyfriend's statement to which the round headed kid added in agreement "Me too,she's been living here for quite a while and only knew me, you, Ed and Ashlynn for that long. I mean I get that her anxiety is really bad to the point of even putting mine to shame when I was known as the punching bag of the neighborhood,but if me and Claudia could overcome it,I think she could too."

"Exactly,although I do think it wouldn't be as bad if she didn't have to go through so many foster homes across the country and be left in the orphanage here for so long too." Freida immediately agreed with her boyfriend's point of view on Christine's anxiety while they began to make their way to the front door after finishing their meals before Christine herself suddenly walked inside to which Charlie Brown greeted her out of surprise "Oh hi Christine,we were just talking about you."

"Hi." Christine meekly greeted the two kids with a slight wave of her hand to which Freida lightly chuckled and joked "If we knew you were coming we could have done half a double date." only for Christine to shake her head and kindly decline the potential offer "Nah,I would have just come in to get something to take home anyway,but thanks for the thought." to which Charlie Brown shrugged and respectfully retorted "Well you do you then,how'd you like meeting the rest of the gang yesterday? You seemed pretty nervous back there."

"Oh I was,I was not expecting that at all yesterday and you could have just told me that was what we were gonna be doing." Christine nodded her head and firmly agreed with Charlie Brown's assumption before she continued in a little more mellow and thankful tone "Well then again,I did start to loosen up and warm up to them overtime. I even have to admit that my anxiety kinda mellowed out,not a lot mind you,but still a little." which prompted Freida to happily congratulate the girl "Well that's good to know,you're opening yourself up a little. Have you considered joining the singing festival at school then?"

"Oh heck no,I'd rather try pushing Olaf uphill with a bendy straw than do that." Christine immediately mocked the idea of her partaking in the music festival with widened eyes and a bewildered look on her face to which Charlie Brown slightly rolled his eyes and politely brushed the idea aside "Yeah that still seems like a little much for you,but it was nice that you opened up yesterday. There's a lot of stuff we do that I think you'd have fun at and I think if you keep this up,you'd have a lot of fun with the rest of us." which prompted Christine to smile a little and show her gratitude for the compliment "T-thanks you two." before the two kids took their leave of the place and left Christine to get her food to go,fully confident that she wouldn't have to be burdened by the music festival,but oh how wrong she was.

Later on in the day,many of the kids were over at the school auditorium and practicing some of their acts, Lucy was practicing her Nutcracker themed ballet, Scheroder was obviously practicing Beethoven on his piano much to the surprise of no one, Franklin was fiddling around with a guitar in preparation for his act in the show, Dolores and Jose were trying out their dance moves for a tango act they had planned similar to the talent show, Claudia and Skylar were messing around with a xylophone long enough for two people as part of their act, Snoopy, Andy, Olaf, Gracie and Roger were getting ready for the return of Cuban Beagle as their act,even to the point of wearing the same ridiculous costumes again aside from Gracie and Roger who were newcomers to the act, Freida was tuning out her singing voice and lastly James was gonna be doing a dancing act but at the moment he was just looking around at a clipboard,since he was also overseeing some of the show's preparations. Charlie Brown, Linus, Eudora, Rattler, Cobra, Dominick, Thibault, Ox, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie, Patty Swanson, Ashlynn, Ed, Rebecca, Violet and Shermy were also there but they were just watching the preparations from the sidelines and weren't actually planning on joining the show.

"Oof,this isn't good." James muttered to himself in frustration as he glanced over at his clipboard and marked something on it to which Rattler took notice from the sidelines and wondered "What's the problem James?" which prompted the boy to politely answer while he walked towards the bystanders "One of our performers just called in sick and that leaves us with a completely empty slot on our performance list." making Linus roll his eyes and bitterly moan "Why can't we all do something together and NOT have anything go wrong?"

"Is there anyone else you know who can take the spot?" Charlie Brown calmly asked in response to the conundrum only for James to shake his head and regretfully retort "Unfortunately no chap,unless someone already on this list is willing to do a double performance,this spot is gonna remain empty." before Freida suddenly walked towards the group and wondered out of curiosity when she ended up sensing the discourse "What seems to be the trouble?" which prompted Cobra to nonchalantly explain what was going on "James over here is freaking out that he lost himself a performer."

"They called in sick and they have left us with an empty time slot in the show." Ox nodded his head and added onto Cobra's explanation which caused Freida to hang her head a little and optimistically remark "Well that's definitely gonna be a problem. James do you have anyone who can take their place?" only for the boy to disappointingly repeat himself from before "Nope,unless anyone on this list is okay with a double performance,I got no one. I'd see if Francesca wants to join in but…..you know how she can be despite how much better she's objectively gotten."

"Well if this ain't a rock in a hard place then I don't know what is." Ed groaned and angrily lamented at the seams before Rebecca added in a slightly more panicked and concerned voice "There's gotta be someone we can get,I mean we can't search the whole school,but I'm sure someone will be glad to sign up. What do you think Charlie Brown?" to which the round headed boy sighed and reluctantly suggested "I think I may know someone who can join but I highly doubt they're gonna even want to." only for James to firmly insist that the boy get whoever he was talking about "Well Charles if we don't get a replacement soon,the show's gonna have an anticlimactic end and the school will be heavily breathing down my back like Olaf at the thought of DoorDash going straight to his doghouse,if he had one."

"Yeah you're right,I'll give her a call and try to work something out." Charlie Brown lifted his eyes up to the ceiling and reluctantly decided to go along with his idea as he and Freida stepped away from the crowd to make room for his call before the latter asked out of concern "Charlie,I think I know who you're talking about,are you sure she's the right choice?" to which the round headed kid sighed and cautiously admitted while he pulled out his cellphone and began setting up a call "I don't know Freida,but if this show is gonna go right without any problems,we need to get Christine over here."

**NEXT CHAPTER: FOLLY**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: SERPENT SISTER ACT**

"WHAT?!" Christine gasped and frantically exclaimed in a panic that echoed throughout the entire auditorium after Charlie Brown had requested that she join the music festival after they had lost one of their performers for the show to which the boy in question started to feel himself turn bright red with shame before Freida politely tried to calm the panicking girl down "Christine,please try to hear us out on this,you're literally the only other person we know who can do this job in the time we need. If we had any other choice,we would gladly leave you out of the show,and not in the neglectful kind of way of course." only for Christine to shake her head and nervously try to refuse the offer "No,no,no you guys got the wrong girl for this job. I-I even told you and Charlie Brown at Joe's today,I'm just not ready for that kind of thing just yet."

"Look Christine,we really need you for this. Everyone else already has an act planned and everyone who doesn't has plans for that night." Linus sighed and respectfully insisted that Christine take the sick performer's place during the show before James rolled his eyes and whispered into Lucy's ear "I think we're gonna need to go to plan B. Get your costumes on." to which the typically crabby girl nodded her head and firmly obliged "I'm only doing this so I can test out my vocal chops. Keep that in mind." which resulted in the British boy muttering to himself while Lucy and the rest of the girls on stage stealthy snuck to the changing rooms,leaving only the boys and beagles on center stage "Yeah I sure will."

"James is gonna get in a lot of trouble if anything goes wrong in this show Christine,can't you just try to grin and bear it?" Skylar hung his head a little and meekly tried to get Christine to see where they were coming from as James timidly nodded his head in agreement before Ed walked up to his friend and politely offered his own point of view "Christine,I know you don't want to do this,me, Chuck and Freida oughta know the most about your anxiety,but these guys need you a lot for this show. One of their performers is sick and I think they would really appreciate it if someone would replace them instead of just leaving their spot open." only for Christine to back away towards the stage door and respectfully refuse in a shaky voice "I'm sorry guys,but I really don't think I can go this. Even if I wanted to,I don't think I have the skill to do it. I just gotta go." However when Christine placed her back on the stage's exit door that led back outside,she would be left a little confused and perplexed when the door didn't seem to budge at all as her eyes widened in shock while she turned around and pushed the door much harder than before,only for it to not move a single inch,all the while Charlie Brown started to sweat a little while he placed a small metal key in his back pocket.

"Aww that's real nice. Now y'all are locking me in!" Christine turned around and angrily lamented in a sarcastic tone of voice before the voice of Lucy sternly retorted while she and the rest of the girls walked back onto the stage in what appeared to be nun outfits "No we're not! We're just getting you to see reason here and toughen you up." to which Christine raised an eyebrow while she joined everyone else back on stage,the boys and beagles aside from James facepalmed at the sight and Freida politely stated "Christine,we're not trying to hurt you in anyway,shape or form in terms of what you're comfortable with,but we REALLY need you to do this for us. So in order for you to get a feel of what performing on stage is like-" only for the curly haired girl to be rudely interrupted by Cobra "You're gonna partake in a special performance with all us girls. And before you ask,it was James's idea. Beagles,boys,hit it!" to which the beagles and boys started playing music on the instruments that were lying around while Christine questioned in confusion "Wait what?"

_**Cobra:**_

_When I was still a school girl standing just about yay high._

_I saw the face of Jesus in a coconut cream pie._

_**Rattler:**_

_Next morning there was Mary in a bowl of special k._

_And ten of twelves apostles in the salad bar buffet._

_**Lucy:**_

_Now frankly,I'm an eater._

_And unpolished of Saint Peter when my tummy sorta gave a little lurch._

_**Cobra, Rattler and Lucy:**_

_And I knew beyond all question it was more than indigestion._

_And that's how I got the calling to the church._

"Y'all found God in junk food?" Christine raised an eyebrow and asked out of confusion to which Lucy kept in character and retorted with a light chuckle "The lord works in mysterious ways." before Rattler enthusiastically added in character as well "So we told ours,now you tell yours." only for Christine to frantically point at Ashlynn and deflect the request "Uh,age before beauty."

_**Ashlynn:**_

_Death before dishonor._

_My mother kicked the bucket in the flood of '38._

_A falling Steinway piano sent my father to his fate._

_All twenty of my siblings caught the plague by some odd chance._

_And something in the meatloaf got my uncles and my aunts._

_The town I lived in bit it when a freak tornado hit it._

_And the heartbreak took my dog to his reward._

_And I figured on reflection I could maybe use protection._

_And that's how I got my calling to the Lord._

_**Girls:**_

_How I got my calling to the lord!_

_**Cobra, Rattler, Lucy and Ashlynn:**_

_Yes that was how I got the calling!_

_**Ashlynn:**_

_And it was bracing._

_**Lucy:**_

_But enthralling._

_**Cobra, Rattler, Lucy and Ashlynn:**_

_And I just knew I'd do as I was bid._

_**Cobra, Rattler and Lucy:**_

_I'd be overfed._

_**Ashlynn:**_

_And I'd obviously be dead._

_**Girls:**_

_So thank the lord I got the calling when I did!_

"Now you." Ashlynn pointed over at Christine and enthusiastically called out only for the girl to point over at the rest of the girls instead and once again deflect the request "Uh,no them!"

_**Violet:**_

_The folks from Jews For Jesus stuck a pamphlet in my purse._

_**Patty Swanson:**_

_I heard a voice while playing Sergeant Pepper in reverse._

_**Marcie:**_

_I prayed and then by golly my psoriasis was healed._

_**Eudora:**_

_People always told me that I look like Sally Field._

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_I had a revelation when I skipped my medication._

_**Rebecca:**_

_The outfit just did wonders for my frame._

_**Girls:**_

_And yes it may be odd to get a wake up call from God._

_But in the end I got the calling and I came._

_**Violet and Patty Swanson:**_

_(I got the calling and I came.)_

_**Girls:**_

_And that was how I got the calling._

_**Claudia:**_

_(La-la-la-la-la-la.)_

_**Girls:**_

_And gave my life an overhauling._

_**Freida:**_

_(La-la-la-la.)_

_**Girls:**_

_And it was loud._

_**Lucy:**_

_And firm._

_**Freida:**_

_And all so clear._

_**Girls:**_

_Yes it's quite a jump._

_**Marcie:**_

_But I'd be lost._

_**Claudia:**_

_Afraid._

_**Cobra:**_

_A frump!_

_**Girls:**_

_So thank the Lord I got the calling and I'm here! _

"Saved the bestest for lastest." Freida cheerfully stated as she and the rest of the gang looked over at Christine to which the girl perked up and nervously replied "Uh,oh,I haven't gone yet? Oh no not me,I-I can't,I didn't-" before being swiftly cut off by Rattler "You don't exactly have all the time in the world here,don't you girl? Come on."

_**Christine:**_

_Well…...you see,I mean it's kind of like I-_

_**Cobra:**_

_Came here as a tot?_

_**Christine:**_

_What I mean is-_

_**Cobra:**_

_Left here at the door?_

"Go on." Freida encouraged Christine to keep going as she rolled her eyes at some of Cobra's playful jabs.

_**Christine:**_

_I don't know if I'm-_

_**Cobra:**_

_Supposed to be a nun. _

_**Christine:**_

_Or-_

_**Cobra:**_

_Not._

_**Christine:**_

_It's hard to say,but after all that's what the call is for._

_Right?_

"Oh that ain't good enough girl,perk up and keep going! Fess up!" Cobra scoffed at Christine's half hearted contribution to the act as the girl gulped and nervously obliged "Okay."

_Uh…..me and Sister Sledge,we had a ministry…..I guess._

_Uh,working at our lady of perpetual excess._

_We'd go among the village people everyday...well night._

_Lifting up the sinful and helping the uptight._

_And suddenly one day it was like BANG! _

_And right I away I saw the light and screamed sweet Jesus Christ and such._

_And I asked to be secluded in this hellhole just like you did and that's how I got the calling._

_Pretty much._

_**Girls And Boys:**_

_How she got the calling pretty much!_

_**Christine:**_

_(And that is how!)_

_**All Girls:**_

_We got the calling._

_It was sublime._

_**Christine:**_

_And yet appalling._

_**All Girls:**_

_And it was oh so right in all respects. _

_Ahhhhh._

_**Cobra, Rattler and Lucy:**_

_Sweet as mountain honey._

_**Ashlynn:**_

_And as wild as summer lightning._

_**Violet and Patty Swanson:**_

_And as warm as woolen mittens._

_**Claudia:**_

_And so fierce that it was frightening._

_**Rebecca:**_

_And as bright as new cut flowers._

_**Freida, Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Eudora:**_

_And as swift as April showers._

_**Christine:**_

_And &$#%+#% as a night of sweaty &%!_

It was at this point that everyone stopped what they were doing and all the music and dancing came to a complete halt as the gang started at Christine with widened eyes due to her….inappropriate lyric choice to which she meekly asked with a bright red face "I'm sorry…...was that out loud?" only for the others to ignore her questionable remark and conclude the performance.

_**Rebecca:**_

_If it never came._

_**Ashlynn:**_

_If our lives were just the same._

_**Cobra, Rattler and Lucy:**_

_Well Heaven knows what might've happened to us then._

_**All Girls:**_

_But we got the calling._

_Thank the lord we got the calling._

_We're so glad you got the calling._

_Amen!_

Once the practice act seemed to finally came to a close,the boys and beagles started applauding while the formers went up to their lovers for a hug alongside Andy and Gracie going up to their owners to do the same,and it was at this point that Christine couldn't help but laugh due to how well the act went for her near the ending as Freida walked up to the girl and happily asked "You see? That wasn't too bad Christine,as long as you just have fun and forget that other people are even there,that anxiety of yours will go away in a flash. So what do you say,you wanna do this?" to which Christine thought it over for a few moments before she shrugged her arms and surprisingly couldn't help but go along with it "Oh what the heck? If I'll have as much fun as I did here,then what's the big deal? I'll do it!" and it was right then and there that all the kids started cheering and applauding while James gave a huge sigh of relief,for they were not only happy that Christine was gonna fill up the missing spot in the show and help it go much more smoothly,but they were also happy that her anxiety seemed to be going away at a much faster rate than before. Now all they had to do was get her prepped for the big show.

**NEXT CHAPTER: REFLECTION**

"**How I Got The Calling." **Written by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater.

©️Stage Entertainment UK LTD.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: REFLECTING**

Christine could not even begin to believe what was happening in her life at the moment,despite the fact that she never even considered joining in the music festival at school and immediately shut down the idea over at Joe's,she would actually end up joining the show after all due to one of the performers being sick and the gang desperately needing a replacement. Granted Christine was predictably very hostile towards the suggestion and tried to leave the school auditorium while on the verge of having a panic attack,but after partaking in a well timed practice act courtesy of the girls and James since he came up with the idea,the girl couldn't help but sign up for the show after all due to how much fun she surprisingly had during the act,and even how much her anxiety shriveled down a little,but still not by much.

Later on that evening after the gang had headed home for the night,Christine was lying on her bed while petting what appeared to be a black cat with a blue collar around it's neck that was lying down on the girl's chest as she happily stated "Oh Diana,you'll have no idea what happened to me today,I went over to the school auditorium and actually signed up for the music festival. I can't believe I did that,I thought I was never gonna sign up for that whole show,but now I guess I got some work to do." to which the cat calmly meowed in response before her owner continued a little more mellow and cautious "Although,I still got my anxiety to worry about,and the show is next Friday. That means I only have one week to sort this whole thing out,maybe I should have thought this through more." only for her nerve wrecking thoughts to be suddenly interrupted by the house phone ringing down the hall as she lifted herself up and promptly went to answer it while she called out "I'll get it!"

"Hello?" Christine cleared her throat and politely answered as she picked up the phone to be immediately greeted by the voice of James happily responding "Oh hello there Christine,it's me James from the auditorium." which prompted the girl to perk up a little and enthusiastically greet him back "Hi James,what's up? I never expected you of all people to give me a call." to which the brit lightly chuckled before he continued a little more calm and collected "Listen,I just need to say that we're all sorry if we appeared a little….brash and rough today. We just needed a really fast replacement for the show and we didn't exactly know where else to look besides yourself of course. I hope we didn't push you away from us."

"N-no y'all didn't push me away at all,I understand what y'all were thinking,I was just caught off guard by the whole thing at first,that's all." Christine cheerfully tried to convince James that she had no hard feelings towards him and the rest of the gang to which the boy gave a sigh of relief and happily continued while he dragged the phone cord around his house "Well that's very good to know because I was thinking about something on the bus ride home,and it's that I know you have a very severe case of anxiety around people you don't know,Charles and Freida made sure to relay that to me after he called you. So I was thinking that maybe tomorrow you could come over to the theater downtown and I could give you a little…..training for lack of a better word to say. Something that can help you with your anxiety since I feel that'll be a problem in regards to the crowd you'll be in front of. You okay with that?"

Christine could only keep herself silent for a few moments as she was clearly thinking the proposition over while James wore a look of cautious optimism on his face before the girl finally came to an answer and gladly took the offer "That…..would be great James,I'd love to do that,I was actually thinking that my anxiety would be a little problematic not two minutes ago." to which the boy happily replied "Oh that's just splendid to hear Christine,uh feel free to come down around noon and I'll try to help you out." which prompted the girl on the other end to nod her head and enthusiastically retort "You got it,I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"You too." James lightly chuckled and happily returned the farewell before he and Christine both hung up their house phones and proceeded to head off to their bedrooms,but in Christine's case however she would be quickly greeted by the voice of Ed suddenly asking "Big day for you huh?" to which the girl perked up and looked out her open window to see the hermit himself sitting up in the tree next to it which prompted her to playfully retort with a slight smirk "Like you even need to ask that Ed? What are you even doing up there?"

"Herman went off with Snoopy, Andy, Olaf, Gracie and Roger for a night out,so with nothing for me to do I decided to have a little walk around town." Ed promptly explained what he was doing as he climbed down the tree and walked up to Christine's window to which the girl chuckled and jokingly lamented "I guess I was expecting too much from you when it comes to sitting still,but yeah I do got a big day coming up for me,and you were actually there to witness my decision. When I go up on that stage on Friday-"

"You ain't going up on stage." Ed nonchalantly interrupted Christine's statement and begged to differ to which the girl raised an eyebrow and questioned out of confusion "Are you kidding me?" which prompted the hermit to explain where he was coming from with a sly grin "It's all over your face that you're still a nervous wreck about it." only for Christine to smile herself and catch onto the boy's verbal scheme while she crawled out the window "Oh,heh that was fast." before Ed calmly tried to pretend that he wasn't playing around "What?"

_**Christine:**_

_Gee I suppose I should have guessed._

_**Ed:**_

_Christine-_

_**Christine:**_

_No I'll admit it,I'm impressed._

_Hey,did you get to use your handcuffs?_

_Come on,tell me._

_Well it's not like you not to collect on a bet._

_**Ed:**_

_It's not at all like that okay?_

_**Christine:**_

_Yeah right._

_**Ed:**_

_It's not your business either way._

_**Christine:**_

_Oh please! As if I buy whatever crap you're trying to sell me._

_**Ed:**_

_Do you hear yourself?_

_Could you sound more insecure?_

_**Christine:**_

_Hey I'm not insecure,I'm angry._

_Since when do you let a piece of cash run our show?_

_**Ed:**_

_Christine just let it go._

_**Christine:**_

_No I-_

_**Both:**_

_I can read you._

_Like an open book._

_There ain't no way to hide a single lie._

_You know it._

_I can read you._

_You ain't off the hook._

_**Christine:**_

_As for the show-_

_**Ed:**_

_Yeah? What about it?_

_**Christine:**_

_It could be good for me._

_**Ed:**_

_Sure,who'd doubt it?_

_**Christine:**_

_So?_

_**Ed:**_

_Trust me,you'll take this town without them._

_**Christine:**_

_Ed-_

_**Ed:**_

_Trust me._

"If I start getting too confident in myself,our whole show goes straight to hell." Christine sighed and somewhat nervously remarked to herself with a hung head before Ed walked up towards her and comfortingly stated "You are good at this kind of stuff girl,you passed that little test I just gave you perfectly. The more confident you get the better,that just shows your determination." to which Christine lifted her head back up and couldn't help but give off a smile at the realization that their little heated argument was just a test to increase her determination.

"You're gonna do good,trust me." Ed comfortingly reassured Christine that she would do fine as he took off his fedora and placed it on her head before he began to walk away into the night to which the girl straightened out the crooked hat and whispered to herself in response with a smile "Thank you Ed."

**NEXT CHAPTER: MAGIC TIME**

"**I Can Read You Reprise." **Written by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater.

©️Menken Music. Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: WONDERS OF MAGIC**

Christine was sitting down on a bench at the bus stop and patiently waiting for a ride the next day,for she was about to head off to the theater downtown to hopefully get some help from James in regards to her anxiety,because if she was gonna be performing in the music show and have it go smoothly,she was gonna need to sort herself out and fast. The girl didn't say anything and instead just waited for a bus in silence while she fiddled around with some magic cards before Charlie Brown and Snoopy suddenly walked by and noticed her to which the former greeted her "Hey Christine,you got somewhere to go?" which prompted the girl to politely lift her hear up and confirm that she was "Yeah,I'm heading over to the theater downtown. James gave me a call last night and he said that he could try and help me with my anxiety before the show on Friday. What about you?"

"I just have to take Snoopy to the vet for a regular checkup." Charlie Brown nonchalantly explained what he and his dog were doing as the beagle sighed out of dread before the boy enthusiastically continued while he and Snoopy sat down on the bench "I'm glad you're really trying to sort this whole thing out,I'm actually no stranger to anxiety and depression,years ago before Freida came into my life,I felt like I couldn't do much of anything without it turning into a stunning failure,but then things like her seeing something in me, the homecoming incident, me actually winning a ballgame, helping a detective bring in twenty escaped inmates in France and coming home from vacation to take on the flipping Lizard Ladies of all people,it really opened myself up." to which Christine lightly chuckled and hopefully retorted in response "Well that's good for you I guess,I got one week to get rid of this anxiety or at least wither it down enough so I can get on that stage and do my part for the show. I'm pretty confident that I'll be able to get it done just fine,but I still think I could at least use a miracle right here for reassurance,oh for Pete's sake what am I even talking about? Never mind,I know what you're thinking." which was followed by her proceeding to make some magic tricks with her cards.

_**Christine:**_

_Miracles,honestly,we all know they're nothing really._

_Fairytales,make believe,like magic._

_The light of hand,trickery,might as well admit it freely._

_Miracles,laughable,like magic._

_All they are is wishful thinking._

_Simply an illusion._

_Just a lie we tell to help us through._

_What if they were real?_

_Think how it would feel._

_Miracles,happening,like magic,coming true._

"Hey,Christine? You a magician?" Charlie Brown raised an eyebrow and questioned in awe when he and Snoopy noticed some of Christine's magic tricks to which the girl lightly blushed and tried to brush them aside "It's just some tricks I picked up at one of my foster homes." before the round headed boy smiled a little and stated "You know me and Snoopy tried to be magicians one time." which was followed by the girl wondering with a slight look of intrigue on her face "What happened?"

"What you get as a preteen,what you get as an….older preteen." Charlie Brown rolled his eyes and answered in his own subtle way as Snoopy lightly laughed at the response to which Christine chuckled and lamented like she found it relatable "Tell me about it." before the boy encouragingly continued while he picked up the discarded cards "But if you're gonna try to do magic,you have to keep practicing your sleight of hand,over and over til you get so good,til it feels so natural,even you believe it's real."

"Y'all did that?" Christine questioned in awe with a much more brightened up look on her face to which Charlie Brown happily stated in response "Christine,we were so good,my dog made me disappear." which prompted Snoopy to happily nod his head in agreement with a light giggle before he and his owner proceeded to perform even better magic tricks with the cards.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Miracles,that's their charm,everybody thinks they need one._

_Shining out,bright and clear like magic._

_Say the word._

_**Christine:**_

_(Go ahead.)_

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Wave your arm._

_**Christine:**_

_(Show me.)_

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Ask and you are guaranteed one._

_**Christine:**_

_(How do you do it?)_

_**Both:**_

_Just like that,they appear,like magic._

_**Christine:**_

_Call it luck,a fame,a fortune._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Draw your own conclusion._

_**Christine:**_

_Maybe it's a sign from you know who._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Maybe._

_**Both:**_

_Once the door's a jar,look and there they are._

_**Christine:**_

_Miracles._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Everywhere._

_**Both:**_

_Like magic._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Just for you._

It was at this point that the bus finally seemed to show up as Christine took her cards, got off the bench and proceeded to head towards the open door,but not before Charlie Brown encouragingly called out from behind "Good luck with it all." to which the girl turned around and merely gave a thumbs up with a smile while the boy returned the gesture and Snoopy gave an ok sign before Christine finally boarded the bus and took off with it.

"You know Snoopy,when Sally finally regained feeling in her legs after the whole Christmas play fiasco,that was a miracle." Charlie Brown sighed and happily stated as he and his dog got off the bench and continued to head towards the bet to which the beagle nodded his head in agreement.

**NEXT CHAPTER: LESSONS**

"**Like Magic." **Written by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater.

©️Menken Music. Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: LIFE'S LESSONS**

James was at the theater downtown and appeared to be tidying up the stage for Christine whenever she would arrive,for if he was gonna be helping her out with her anxiety and get her in proper mental shape before the big show on Friday,the very least he could do is try to be a gentleman and have the theater look up to snuff,and as he was doing all this at his own pace,he couldn't help but sing a little tune to himself.

_**James:**_

_Daddy was strong,and pure and proud._

_And he walked next to God unafraid._

_Daddy went forth with head unbowed._

_Never stumbled or stopped or strayed._

_If he no longer walked beside us._

_Still his footprints are here to guide us._

_Daddy was what I hoped to be._

_And his path will be my path too._

_Every step,every day,every inch of the way._

_I'll be walkin' like daddy._

_Talkin' like daddy._

_Doin' what daddy would do._

"James?" A familiar voice suddenly asked out of nowhere in a meek tone as James jumped out of shock with a fierce yelp that echoed throughout the theater before he sharply turned around to see Christine looking up at him from the bottom area while she frantically tried to calm him down "James,James,relax it's just me. Christine." to which the boy took a few deep breaths before he timidly stated with a light chuckle "Oh,I guess it is just you,you really scared me back there."

"Well sorry about that,I didn't want to interrupt your little ditty there about Papa R Waul." Christine shrugged her arms and nonchalantly apologized while she climbed up on the stage before James got a little red in the face and meekly explained himself "Well…..I was just talking about how much I want to be like my father when I grow up,not the banker side of him of course,just the being a decent person side of him." to which Christine grew a sly smirk and playfully retorted "Good luck there buddy,lord knows a lot of people struggle with that."

It was at this point that the theater was left in a somewhat awkward silence for a few short moments before James cleared his throat and meekly stammered "So uh,it's very nice that you were able to take time out of your day to come over here,before I made that call last night I was worried you'd be too put off by me to even answer." to which Christine rolled her eyes and optimistically retorted "Well considering that I only got a week to sort out my anxiety before the show,I'll take any help I can get,and to be honest you don't seem like a bad kid,you just seem like a hard worker who wants the show to be the best it can be." which resulted in the boy blushing a little while he timidly asked "D-do you really think that?"

"Kinda." Christine shrugged her arms and calmly confirmed that she did while she couldn't help but blush herself alongside James before the former snapped out of his flattered daze and continued in a much more professional tone of voice while he brought out two nearby chairs for them to sit down in "Well I'm quite flattered to hear the compliment but I'd say it's time that we get started on your training,the first thing we should do is understand your problem and go from there." to which Christine took a deep breath and hopefully replied as she and James sat down "Alright,let's get this train started."

"Right,so first thing's first,what is your problem?" James cleared his throat and calmly asked as he straightened his glasses and adjusted his collar to which Christine nonchalantly answered while she began to anxiously tap her foot "Anxiety,really bad social anxiety,it's more so me meeting other kids than anything,but I can't help but think that I'm getting some performance anxiety too recently. I mean I've never sung before,or at least on stage in front of dozens of people." before James placed a hand on his chin and nonchalantly stated "Well at least we know what the problem is,performance anxiety like that is very common,but what I don't get here is this social anxiety you got."

"What makes you say that?" Christine gulped and nervously wondered in response as beads of sweat started to roll down her head to which James politely explained himself "Because Edward told us the story of why he left the orphanage in the first place,and it sounds like you were a much more…..happy kid back then from what the story says. What happened?" and it was at this point that Christine could only hang her head in a display of shame and regret as she timidly answered "I...went through so many foster families all across the country,and every time it seemed like just one of the kids there happened to like me,I soon had to move away to another one. Again and again it happened over and over,and once I made it it to the orphanage here and became friends with Ed and Ashlynn,it felt like things were finally starting to work out for me,but then Ed left after our fight with Arin,and then Ashlynn left after she finally got a family of her own...and I guess that must have been the final straw for me because it felt like I was doomed to either be left alone again in some way if I made more freinds."

"So you're saying your social anxiety was born out of fear of being left alone again?" James politely questioned with a raised eyebrow and a clear look of intrigue on his face to which Christine nodded her head and confirmed on the verge of tears "Yeah,it felt like Charlie Brown and Freida were enough and if I pushed it one step too far I'd either move away,or they would or something even worse than that would happen,and now it seems like that fear is interfering with my ability to perform in the show." and it was at this point that James was left completely silent while a few tears began to roll down Christine's cheek before he took a deep breath and tried to cheer her up "Well…..I….I'd say things have been going pretty good for you so far. I mean you have a loving family now who don't appear to be moving anytime soon,we're all your friends now in some way after the meeting on Friday and nothing appears to be going wrong in the future in regards to that,and lastly we've all gone through a lot here and we've all managed to come through when it was all said and done. I think you're letting the bad side of your past take too much control of you when you should instead be looking to the present and the future."

"Yeah,I guess you're right about that." Christine sniffled and couldn't help but agree with the boy's statement as she lifted her head up and wiped away her tears before James happily smiled in response,which in turn made Christine smile as well.

_**James:**_

_Nothing can exist,'til you dream it first,everyone knows this._

_Then it will arrive,new and unrehearsed,vivid as a kiss._

_Dreamers and children can conjure things easily._

_Things their eyes though they're closed can see._

_Not the way things are,but how they should be,this is what is true._

_Wish upon a star,close your eyes and see,all that you can do._

_Try to remember,the way you were,when you were her._

_The little girl that's there inside of you._

_I am my own invention._

_Meeting each day anew._

_Can you imagine being your own invention too?_

_*Montage starts of Christine and James talking,practicing and having fun throughout the rest of the day.*_

_**James's Thoughts**_

_Dreams will always start,with a happy end,waiting to come true._

_**Christine's Thoughts:**_

_(So long ago.)_

_**James's Thoughts:**_

_Lucid as a heart,welcome as a friend,gossamer and new._

_**Christine's Thoughts:**_

_Help me so I can remember,dreams to share,with dreams to spare._

_Imagining a dreamer just like you._

_**Both:**_

_I am my own invention._

_Finally I can see._

_**James's Thoughts:**_

_I am my own invention._

_**Christine's Thoughts:**_

_(I am my own invention.)_

_**James's Thoughts:**_

_Tomorrow can't be._

_**Both:**_

_All it should be._

'_Till I've invented me._

**NEXT CHAPTER: A POTENTIAL SPARK**

"**Walking Like Daddy." **Written by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater.

©️Menken Music. Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp.

"**I Am My Own Invention." **Written By Frank Wildhorn and Jack Murphy.

©️Sony Music Entertainment.

**Author's Note: Before anyone asks,yes I'm setting up a romance here,I actually have a lot of fun delving into that stuff and rarely get the opportunity to do a new one with my own OC's. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: A POTENTIAL SPARK**

The sun was slowly beginning to set and leave the city in a dark blanket of night,and Lucy appeared to be blissfully sitting at her psychiatric booth with her feet propped up on the wooden panel,because if there was one thing about her that had never changed at all over the last couple of years,it was the business side of her who would never pass up an opportunity to give kids some "help" in exchange for a single nickel. The girl seemed to be fiddling around with a single dandelion and blowing away some of it's petals before she suddenly noticed Christine across the street and walking down the sidewalk to which she grew a look of intrigue on her face and optimistically called out "Hey there Christine,what are you doing out this late?" which prompted Christine to perk up and look over to the left to see Lucy in a much more professional and doctor-like position.

"Oh,hey Lucy." Christine politely responded to Lucy's call as she walked across the street and joined her at the wooden booth before she brought attention to it and wondered out of curiosity "So what is this thing you got here? Your happy place?" to which the typically crabby girl closed her eyes and calmly answered with an ego filled look on her face "This right here is my workstation,you see for the incredibly cheap price of five cents,I can help out any kid with their personal problems,for example,Charlie Brown used to be my top customer but ever since he started growing a spine,business has been a little less lively."

"And lemme guess,you want me to increase your stocks?" Christine smirked and suspiciously wondered with a raised eyebrow only for Lucy to shake her head and deny in a somewhat sing-song kind of voice "Oh no,I'm just here wondering what you're doing out here so late,the only kids I see out like this are the ones that are going on a date." to which Christine sighed and ultimately caved in while she sat down at the small chair in front of the booth "Well,I guess I could tell you this."

_**ONE HOUR EARLIER**_

Christine and James were both standing near the entrance of the theater after they had finished all the stuff they could have done that day,and were talking about how things seemed to be going so far as the former gratefully showed her gratitude for the help "Thanks a lot for some of the help James,I think this will have the potential to really sort me out before the show." to which the latter smiled and happily retorted "It's proving to be very fun to me if I were being honest,it's better than doing nothing at home since I already do my homework before I even leave the school." which prompted Christine to lightly chuckle and playfully joke "Really? I do that too."

"Oh you do? That's neat." James perked up a little and dumbfoundedly stated in response before he cheerfully continued "But yeah as long as you come on by to the school auditorium everyday after all our classes,I think you'll be in perfect shape for the show." only for Christine to sigh and meekly retort afterwards "I hope so,I'm definitely feeling better and more confident than I normally do about stuff like this,but I'm just a little worried I'll still bundle it up somehow."

_**James:**_

_Tell me what would you do coming out of the stakes?_

_With no folks,no dough,a whole world of no?_

_Just a scared kid trying to make it into Maine?_

_**Christine:**_

_Rise up?_

_**James:**_

_And what would you do in the spring of '06?_

_If they tossed me in jail and we couldn't make bail?_

_And you lived in the car 'till I was back on the street?_

_**Christine:**_

_Yeah,good times._

_**James:**_

_If there's one dang thing I know for sure._

_You've gotta keep on moving. _

_This town is a convenience store._

_Breeze in,stock up and go._

_All you need is just one major score._

_For things to start improving._

_Trust me Christine,you'll rise up._

_**Christine:**_

_And what if I don't?_

_**James:**_

_Sure it's looking bad,what else is new?_

_**Christine:**_

_What's the plan?_

_**James:**_

_Not a clue._

_You'll pull through somehow,we always do._

_Gotta take a leap of faith._

It was at this point that Christine couldn't help but smile due to James's encouraging words which resulted in the boy timidly blushing at the sight,followed up by the girl blushing as well while she slowly headed out of the theater and began to head on home.

_**PRESENT DAY**_

"Are you serious?! That was quick!" A surprised and bewildered Lucy exclaimed in awe after Christine had told her what's been happening with her and James only for the girl to meekly try to brush the supposed accusations aside "I-it's not entirely like that just yet,but I can't help but think that I'm starting to like him,he seems very nice,very sweet,he was very open to hearing about my anxiety issues and his passion for musical theater is also very admirable to the point where I think it's rubbing off on me. I don't know if he's feeling the same way but…...I think one day this week I'll see if he wants to go somewhere one night." to which Lucy rolled her eyes and nonchalantly lamented in response "Well if you ask me I'd say it's about time you hooked up with someone,almost everyone in the gang is hitched now aside from Ashlynn,and that's because she's into girls and hasn't found her soulmate yet."

"Well,I guess I just have to wait and see if he's feeling that way first,oh and would you mind keeping this a secret from everyone else for a while?" Christine sighed and hopefully requested that Lucy not tell anyone about her feelings for James as she stood up from the chair before Lucy zipped her lips and happily obliged while she held up her money can "My lips will be sealed Christine,in exchange for five cents." to which the shy girl promptly took out a nickel and placed it inside,making Lucy hug the thing like a teddy bear as she continued to walk home.

Meanwhile back in the downtown area of Sparkyville,James appeared to be stepping out of the theater and locking it up with a key before the voice of Peppermint Patty suddenly called out from behind "Hey James,what are you doing all the way out here?" to which the boy perked up a bit before he turned around to see the tomboy, Franco, Marcie and Franklin looking at him from the sidewalk while he politely answered "Oh hi you guys,I'm just locking up the theater for the night and heading home. What about you four?

"We've decided to try out this new restaurant Patty heard about and go on a double date there." Franklin promptly explained what the four of them were doing out in the downtown area away from their side of town before Marcie politely offered at the mention "Would you like to come with us as a bystander?" only for James to shake his head and respectfully decline "No thank you,I need to be heading home anyway. My parents are having company over and they need me to keep their kid occupied in my room." to which Franco calmly wondered in response "What were you doing over here? No one saw you at all today."

"I was helping out Christine with some of her anxiety issues so she can be ready for the show on Friday,and I have to say she's a very nice girl whenever she starts to warm up to you." James calmly answered Franco's question as he walked towards the group,unaware that his face was starting to turn red at the mere mention of Christine to which Peppermint Patty took notice and smugly asked with a sly grin "Christine huh? What's making your face all red then?" before the british boy realized what was going on and timidly tried to dodge the question "Uh n-n-nothing,isn't i-it just the way it normally looks?" only for Franklin to shrug and nonchalantly reply "No not really."

"Come on Jimbo,you can tell us if anything's going on,we won't tell." Peppermint Patty wrapped her arm around James and playfully tried to encourage him to tell them if anything was going on before the boy sighed and reluctantly admitted "Alright,I think I'm starting to like Christine,and I would really appreciate it if we keep it a secret between us for now. Please?" to which Patty slapped the boy on the back and cheerfully obliged "You got it,and hey,I'm just glad you're finally starting to find some love in your life. Lord knows you need it."

"Same here,but I can't believe it's Christine of all people,she just seems so shy and antisocial." Franklin nodded his head and cheerfully added in agreement before Marcie politely wondered out of curiosity "When do you think you're gonna tell her how you feel?" to which James placed a hand on his chin and thought about it for a few moments before he answered "I suppose either one day this week or after the show,but I at least wanna fully help her out first before completely jumping to a relationship."

It was at this point that Patty, Franklin and Marcie decided to give James a thumbs up in support before proceeding to head off towards their destination while the tomboy cheerfully added "Don't worry about us,our secret stays with us until you spill the beans yourself!" to which James gave a sigh of relief and happily retorted "That's good to know! Thanks for that!" before he decided to head home. As the weekend promptly came to a close and the school week reared its ugly head back up again,things seemed to be going mostly smooth when it came to the gang getting ready for the show and Christine fixing herself up with James,and it was pretty obvious that the two were starting to showcase their personal feelings toward each other and put them on display,despite how much they both tried to make it appear otherwise when the other was present like in classrooms,lunchtime,recess or the bus ride home.

_**James's Thoughts:**_

_That girl right there._

_Am I the only one who sees those lips?_

_That hair?_

_Those eyes that knock me to my knees?_

_**Voices Of Charlie Brown, Linus, Scheroder, Pigpen, Shermy, Skylar, Thibualt, Dominick, Jose, Ox and Ed:**_

_(Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.)_

_**James's Thoughts:**_

_Don't look at her._

_They find out they'll laugh at you for sure._

_**Voices Of Charlie Brown, Linus, Scheroder, Pigpen, Shermy, Skylar, Thibualt. Dominick, Jose, Ox and Ed:**_

_(Sooooooooooooo.)_

_**James's Thoughts:**_

_What's it matter?_

_She's not one of us._

_And you're just-_

_**James And Boys:**_

_Out of your head-_

_**James's Thoughts:**_

_If you think that this ever could be._

_You're dreaming._

_**James And Boys:**_

_Go back to bed you're out of your head._

_**James's Thoughts:**_

_Girls like her don't happen to guys like me._

_**Christine's Thoughts:**_

_That boy right there._

_I see him everywhere I go._

_He smiles,I stare._

_Could it be more?_

_I just don't know._

_**Voices Of Freida, Violet, Patty Swanson, Eudora, Cobra, Rattler, Dolores, Joslyn, Claudia, Ashlynn and Rebecca:**_

_No! Don't be stupid!_

_**Christine's Thoughts:**_

_Told myself a million times before._

_**Voices Of Freida, Violet, Patty Swanson, Eudora, Cobra, Rattler, Dolores, Joslyn, Claudia, Ashlynn and Rebecca: **_

_No! Don't be foolish!_

_He is not your kind._

_And you're just out of your head if you think that this ever could be._

_You're dreaming._

_Go back to bed you're out of your head._

_**Christine's Thoughts:**_

_Boys like him don't happen._

_**Christine And James:**_

_And you're just-_

_**Everyone:**_

_Out of your head if you think that this ever could be._

_You're dreaming._

_Go back to bed you're outta your head._

_**Christine's Thoughts:**_

_Boys like him don't happen to girls like me._

_**Voices Of Freida, Violet, Patty Swanson, Eudora, Conra, Rattler, Dolores, Joysln, Claudia, Ashlynn and Rebecca:**_

_No! No!_

_**James's Thoughts:**_

_Girls like her don't happen to guys like me._

_**Voices Of Freida, Violet, Patty Swanson, Eudora, Cobra, Rattler, Dolores, Joysln, Claudia, Ashlynn and Rebecca:**_

_No! No!_

_**Christine And James:**_

_Things like this don't happen._

As that very same Monday came to a close and Christine was about to leave the school auditorium after another day of special practice,James suddenly felt like this was a chance to tell her how he was feeling.

_**James's Thoughts:**_

_And then she's there._

_The chance would never come again._

_I say a prayer._

_Take one deep breath and count to ten._

_Then I know it._

_Something tells me she must feel the same._

_See,don't blow it,simply call her name._

However much to his own surprise,James couldn't bring himself to call out to Christine and instead just let her walk out the auditorium doors as he sighed out of disappointment and followed suit.

_I must be out of my head but I've got it as bad as can be._

_God help me._

_She is so fine but it's crossing a line._

_Girls like her don't happen._

_Girls like her can't happen._

_Girls like her don't happen to guys like me._

**NEXT CHAPTER: CURED**

"**Rise Up Reprise 1." and "Out Of Your Head."** Written By Alan Menken and Glenn Slater.

©️Menken Music. Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp.

©️Universal Music Corp. Punchbuggy Music. Menken Music. Warner- Tamerlane Publishing Corp.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: CURED**

It was a rather cool and breezy Friday morning and Snoopy, Woodstock, Andy, Olaf, Gracie, Herman and Roger had once again done the job of setting up posters in preparation for the school's major event,for today was none other than the start of the music festival after the week had quickly blown on by and the show was gonna be held that very same night,even to the point where classes were cancelled so the performers could get themselves ready. As it was to be expected,none of the kids were wasting any time and were desperately trying to perfect their acts as they all put themselves into overtime in terms of the effort they were putting out,even to the point where Snoopy, Woodstock, Andy, Olaf, Gracie, Roger and Herman were wearing their Mexican inspired costumes full time. The only one who didn't seem to be present at the moment was Christine since she was in the dressing room,and like before James was trying to get his dancing act just right while also tending to the preparations as Charlie Brown and Freida walked up to him while the former asked "James,are you sure you're gonna be able to get your act ready? Don't you also have to be managing the show?" to which the British boy nodded his head and confidently answered "I'll manage,I can handle it." before Freida politely offered when she seemed to get an idea of her own "You know I can manage the show for a while if you want."

"Huh?" James jolted up and asked out of sheer confusion to which Freida promptly explained what she was going on about "I've already gotten my act prepped and ready,I can take over for a while so you can practice your act." which resulted in the British boy smiling and happily obliging with his thanks "Actually that would be great Freida,thanks for the help."

"No problem." replied Freida with a friendly and cheerfully smirk before Charlie Brown calmly wondered out of curiosity when he noticed Christine's absence "Is Christine doing alright? The show's tonight and I haven't seen her all morning." to which James got a little red in the face at the mention while he explained "She's been doing great this week,it's like all of her social anxiety is completely gone at this point. As for today,I think she's doing something in the dressing room." followed up by Freida respectfully asking after she noticed the boy's own blushing "James,uh how come your face is getting red?"

"I…...I think I've been falling in love with Christine this past week." James sighed and meekly answered when he realized that he was blushing before Charlie Brown smiled and happily congratulated the boy "Really? That's great,have you told her or anyone else yet?" to which James nodded his head and promptly confirmed that he did "Yeah,Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie and Franklin to be precise. I actually haven't told Christine about it just yet,but I'm thinking of finally telling her after the show tonight." which resulted in Freida cheerfully encouraging "I think you should,maybe she feels the same way about you too,Ed confessed to Rebecca at her birthday party and she felt exactly the same way."

"Hey guys." A familiar voice suddenly called out from behind as the three kids turned around to see none other than Christine walking towards them,only this time she had smoothened out and uncurled her hair so it was much longer than normal,and she now seemed to be wearing a silky red dress to which James gasped at the sight while Freida wondered in awe "Woah there,what'd you do to yourself Christine?" before Charlie Brown added equally as awestruck "You look like a full on supermodel,so that's what you were doing in there."

"D-do y'all like it?" Christine blushed and timidly asked in response to the awestruck reactions before James nervously gulped and admitted "Christine…..you look beautiful. I love it." before Freida happily added in agreement "You look great in that getup. I take it you're trying to freshen yourself up for the show." to which the girl nodded her head and meekly replied "Yeah,it's only for tonight though,I just thought I could try something a little different for one night." all before Charlie Brown gave a thumbs up and proudly retorted "Well I think this proves you've finally gotten over your anxiety,I could never imagine you doing this two weeks ago."

"Mmm-hmm,I think James's training really opened myself up to people,and stuff like this in general. I'm glad I was able to do it as fast as I could." Christine nodded her head and cheerfully agreed while she, James, Charlie Brown and Freida slowly walked towards the rest of the kids that were performing to which Rebecca quickly took notice and exclaimed in awe while she and Ed were chatting with Claudia "Oh good grief Christine,is that really you?!" before Peppermint Patty added equally as bewildered "Woah! I'd sooner expect to see that at a cafe in Paris,not a school music festival!"

"Looks kinda tacky to me." Violet rolled her eyes and quietly whispered to Patty Swanson's eat before Snoopy wolf whistled at Christine's temporary demeanor which was followed by the girl once again blushing while she tried to brush it aside "It's really nothing guys,it's just something to make me a little more presentable for the show,because normally I just look like a homeless person in Vegas." only for Skylar to lightly chuckle and frankly disagree "What? No you don't."

"Yeah that's my territory." Ed nodded his head and self mockingly added in agreement before Lucy rolled her eyes and sternly suggested "How about we all gawk at Christine's fashion choice another time and focus on the show,you know the one that's happening tonight?" only for Christine to give off a smirk and playfully retort "Oh come on Lucy I know you're only suggesting that because I'm looking better than you right now." to which the typically crabby girl balled up her fist and calmly lamented "You know if I was the manager,I'd fire you."

"Girls,girls,you're both pretty,can we get back to practicing?" Scheroder politely asked as he stepped in between the two girls to which Lucy composed herself and happily went along with the idea "Yes,yes we can." before Christine nodded her head and firmly added in agreement "Same here." which resulted in Rattler quietly whispering to Cobra's ear while the two girls competively starred at each other "Let's hope this doesn't turn into a rivalry."

After the kids had taken a short break after taking a look at Christine's new makeover,they were now back to getting their acts ready for the show,except that this time James was actually able to focus on his dance routine while Freida did the managing for the time being. Meanwhile amidst all this,Christine was out on the playground and thinking about how she was also gonna tell James about how she felt felt after the show as she picked up a nearby dandelion off the ground and blew it's petals away into the sky,and she couldn't help but smile to herself due to her own growing feelings for him and how much he ended up helping her with her anxiety,along with the minor bits of encouragement from the rest of the gang that got her to enter the show in the first place as well. She then started to reflect on how she had been most of her life,what changed about her when she was in the orphanage and what brought her back to her old,chipper self.

_**Christine:**_

_Long ago and oh so far away._

_There were dreams that I recall._

_Full of unicorns who loved to play behind my garden wall._

_And the clouds would look like dragon's tails._

_As they moved across the sky._

_And a tree could be the prince of whales,and little girls could fly._

_I remember every moment._

_How it was to just be me._

_And to my surprise I look through your eyes._

_And once more I can see._

_I remember living in between._

_What was real and what was not._

'_Neath a sky of blue and field of green._

_I long ago forgot._

_And I remember rabbits running late._

_Underneath my mother's fence._

_And a singing cup and talking plate. _

_Who somehow both made sense._

_I remember every moment!_

_I remember being free!_

_And to my surprise I look through your eyes!_

_And I remember me!_

_For somewhere deep inside me._

_There's a girl from way back when._

_She just needs your heart to guide me._

_And make her see again!_

_I remember every moment!_

_When my heart was young and free!_

_And to my surprise I look through your eyes._

_And once more I can see._

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE RETURN OF CUBAN BEAGLE**

"**Once More I Can See." **Written by Frank Wildhorn and Jack Murphy.

©️Sony Music Entertainment.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: CUBAN BEAGLE RETURNS**

Later on that very same night,the big show was finally about to kick off as Christine timidly peeped her head out of the curtains to be quickly greeted by the sight of an entirely filled yp auditorium which included her own adoptive family before Franklin stepped out and ecstatically greeted the silencing audience while the girl retracted herself "Good evening viewers! Are y'all ready for a musical? Welcome one and all to Sparkyville Middle School's FIRST ever music festival! Tonight we are gonna take you all on a wonderful journey that will push the boundaries of what we can do with the world of music,and take it to brand new heights with our stellar lineup behind this curtain!" and as the boy continued to hype up the audience for the acts,James walked up to Christine and politely asked with a clear hint of concern in his voice "You ready for this? There's no turning back now." to which the girl nodded her head and confidently replied "Yeah,I'm ready,I didn't spend this past week of my life working my behind off for nothing. Also James,there's something I'm gonna wanna tell you after the show." which prompted the boy to perk up a little and wonder with a hint of curiosity and confusion "Really? I….have something I wanna tell you too."

"Oh,well that's good to know." Christine raised an eyebrow and retorted out of surprise with a raised eyebrow which prompted the two kids to lightly laugh in anticipation before they both looked out the curtain to see Franklin on the verge of concluding his introduction "So how about we start off the show with a little bit of a laugh? Now if you were one of the lucky people who had managed to see Sparkyville's last Christmas show at home or even in person,you may very well recognize this little canine,so to start off the show,please give a round of applause and welcome for the return of Cuban Beagle!" to which the audience happily did so while the curtain lifted up to reveal Snoopy, Gracie, Woodstock, Andy, Olaf, Roger and Herman in their completely ridiculous outfits and makeup before they proceeded to manically dance to blaring music.

"Never change Snoopy,never change." Charlie Brown hung his head a little and sarcastically groaned to himself at the sight before Claudia blinked a few times and stated in awe "I've been seeing G-Gracie like that every d-day during practice,a-and I'm still awestruck by those outfits of t-theirs." to which Rattler chuckled and playfully lamented to herself "Andy is SO lucky that I don't have a camera on me."

"You know,I may just have to reward Olaf with some treats later on for having the spine to wear that thing in public." Ox rolled his eyes and nonchalantly remarked at the very sight of his dog wearing such an overblown and ridiculous outfit before Rebecca nodded her head and added in agreement "Same here." to which Ed lastly stated with a calm and collected look on his face "Honestly,I'm willing to bet that Herman's only doing this because some bones or cookies were involved."

_They call him Cuban Beagle._

_He's the king of the rumba beat._

_When he plays the maracas he goes chick-chicky boom,chick-chicky boom._

_Yes sir he's Cuban Beagle._

_He's the craze of his native street._

_When he starts to dance everything goes chick-chicky boom,chick-chicky boom._

_The senoritas,they sing and they swing with terampero._

_It's very nice,so full of spice._

_And when they dance in they bring a happy ring that era keros._

_Singin' a song,all the day long._

_So if you like the beat._

_Take a lesson from Cuban Beagle._

_And he'll teach you to chick-chicky boom,chick-chicky boom,chick-chicky boom._

_(He's a really modest guy,although he's the hottest guy,in Havana. In Havana.)_

_Si senorita,he knows that you would like to chicky-boom-chick._

_It's very nice,so full of spice._

_He'll place his hand on your hip and if you will just give him your hand._

_Then you should try,just you and him._

_I-yi-yi!_

_If you like the beat._

_Take a lesson from Cuban Beagle._

_And he'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom,chick-chicky-boom,chick-chicky-boom._

However it was right then and there that the dancing animals suddenly took off their clothes and did away with their makeup in a flash to reveal themselves all wearing fancy black tuxedos underneath along with top hats and canes as they all began to slowly tap dance their way to the sidelines to end off their act.

_*Inane scatting.*_

_See ya!_

And just like that,Cuban Beagle's crazy and nonsensical return had seemingly come to a close as the animals rejoined the rest of the gang on the sidelines,but not before they all poked their heads out of the corner and smugly winked to the cheering and simultaneously laughing audience. The rest of the kids couldn't even find it in themselves to be weirded out by the act as Ox smiled and happily congratulated his dog "Nice going there Olaf,y'all got guts to wear that stuff in public." before Lucy peeped her head out of the now pulled down curtain and impressively remarked while Rattler and Rebecca pet their dogs "It seems you beagles have really stirred up and excited the crowd,they want even more."

"Well that's just what the rest of our acts are gonna be for,let's keep this musical train going." James lightly chuckled and egotistically retorted as the frankly tired out beagles alongside Herman and Woodstock began to proudly make their way towards the nearby snack table to make themselves a victory snack,all the while Christine smiled and quietly whispered to herself while Franklin went out to introduce the next act "I love this town."

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BALLAD OF LOVE**

"**Cuban Pete. The Mask Version." **

Performed by Jim Carrey.

©️Chaos/Columbia Records.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: LOVE'S BALLAD**

As the night went on and on with seemingly no visible end in sight,the show appeared to be going very smoothly without any hurdles,accidents or anything of the sort getting in the way,much to the well deserved relief of the gang,and ESPECIALLY James since he generally took his work very seriously,almost like he took some of the knowledge and experience he gained while working as a banker and applied it to his "career" in musical theater. Lucy ended up performing a very graceful and elegant ballet based on The Nutcracker,Scheroder played a wonderful rendition of a handful of Mozart's piano pieces in an extremely rare display of him doing something not Beethoven related,Franklin played an entirely instrumental version of Sound Of Silence with his own extended flare which the audience adored,Claudia and Skylar did a little comedy sketch where they both played on the ends a very long xylophone and constantly interrupted each other's attempt to play on purpose like a Tom And Jerry cartoon,and lastly Dolores and Jose did a short but sweet tango played to a mixtape of some of Mexico's best tunes.

After Dolores and Jose had finished up their act,it seemed that there were only two more acts left to go,them being Freida and Christine in that order as Franklin walked out on stage yet again and happily announced "Now our next performance comes from a very well known veteran,she has consistently stolen the show each and every time we hold one,and I think you all know who I'm talking about,so let's cut to the chase and welcome to the stage,Freida Rich!" to which the audience cheered and applauded alongside the rest of the gang from the sidelines while the performer walked out on stage. After the audience had finally seemed to quiet down,Freida smiled and happily said into the microphone "Hello Sparkyville,this song I'm about to perform is dedicated to a very special boy here tonight and my overall feelings for him as a person. He used to be mocked,belittled and never given a hand by the world and people around him,but even then I never gave up on him and saw nothing but a sweet and kind man deep inside. This song is also dedicated to all the couples backstage and in the audience here as well,so be ready to give them a hug or a kiss as part of this ballad of love."

_**Freida:**_

_I know my heart._

_Don't care what people say._

_All I know is that I never felt like this._

_And besides I wouldn't change him if I could._

_No man's all good._

_I always knew what I was takin' on._

_But I never felt that I could change his ways._

_Even if my man will never fall in line._

_Glad he's mine._

'_Cause you love who you love._

_And you can't help how you're made._

_You don't have no say._

_Your heart decides._

_It's that simple I'm afraid._

_Yes you love who you love._

_Common sense may say it's wrong._

_There's a part of him you know is wild._

_Maybe that's what made you love him all along._

_I only care that he's mine and I am his._

_There ain't no rules that's how it is._

_Most girls would hate to be standing in my shoes._

_But true love's something you don't choose._

_For you love who you love._

_And you go with what you feel._

_And you never think what's down the road._

_While the fairytale seems real._

_Oh you love who you love._

_Common sense may say it's wrong._

_There a part of him you know is wild._

_Maybe that's what made you love him all along._

_Could be that's what made you love him all along._

The audience instantly erupted with thunderous cheers and applause when Freida's performance came to a close alongside all the couples backstage hugging and kissing each other,even Gracie decided to lick Snoopy on the cheek which made him turn bright pink all over while Charlie Brown wiped a single tear from his eye due to happiness,not to mention that James and Christine were now looking at each other via their peripheral vision,for they were both thinking the same thing about one another. As it was to be expected,the gang happily congratulated Freida for her performance as she rejoined them backstage while she and Charlie Brown embraced,however this also meant that it was time for the final act for the night,it was now Christine's turn.

**NEXT CHAPTER: HEROES**

"**You Love Who You Love." **Written by Frank Wildhorn and Don Black.

©️Broadway Records.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: HEROES**

This was it,this was finally it,it was finally time for Christine to go out on stage and perform her act for the entire school to see,every day of practice after school had been building up to this very moment,every night where she went to bed and prayed that she would be able to get through it in the end was gonna be validated by this one simple act,and it seemed that she didn't have much time to mentally prepare herself at the last minute since Franklin had already walked out on stage one last time and happily announced "All of us at Sparkyville Middle School would love to thank each and everyone of you for being able to join us here tonight,for we showed all of you just what can be done with the power of music and a little bit of heart from the public,but it seems that the time has come for us to wrap up our show,and this time we actually have a newcomer under our belt,she's generally very shy and secluded but that sure didn't stop her from signing up for the show anyway. Thank you all for coming,and please give a warm welcome to the stage,Christine Roberts."

As the audience promptly cheered for the final performer and the curtain slowly began to rise up,Christine could feel her heart starting to pound in her chest alongside her stomach violently churning,but she soon managed to slowly control herself when she started to hear encouraging words from the rest of the gang along with friendly barking from Snoopy, Gracie, Andy, Olaf, Roger and Herman over eachother via the sidelines as she took a long deep breath and quietly told herself "Keep it together Christine,you can do this." and it was at this point that the curtain had been fully lifted up and the girl was now staring at a massive crowd of families and teachers,but thankfully it didn't seem to affect her that much since she merely just walked up to the microphone,grabbed a hold of it,closed her eyes,shut off any other sounds from her mind and finally began her act.

_**Christine:**_

_Dyin' ain't so bad._

_Not if you both go together._

_Only when one's left behind does it get sad._

_But a short and lovin' life?_

_That ain't so bad._

_I only hope to God that I go first._

_I couldn't live on memories._

_I'm sorry but I'm not that strong._

_There are some things in life you can't replace._

_A love like ours don't happen twice._

_When all his days are through._

_Mine will be too._

'_Cause dyin' ain't so bad._

_Not if you both go together._

_Only when one's left behind does it get sad._

_But a short and lovin' life?_

_That ain't so bad._

_I've met boys who talk about farms and horses._

_And they don't do much for me._

_I don't need to end up in a rockin' chair._

_Seems you get to live your life just once._

_If that's how it's gotta be._

_Then I'd rather breathe in life than dusty air!_

_Dyin' ain't so bad!_

_Not if you both go together!_

_Only when you're left alone does it get sad!_

_But a short and lovin' life?_

_A short and lovin' life?_

_A short and lovin' life?_

_That ain't so bad._

Once it appeared that her act had come to a close,Christine slowly reopened her eyes and let her hearing come back full force to be greeted by the sight and sound of a crowd roaring with cheers and applause for her as the girl could only wear a look of complete shock on her face,for she had actually done it,she had finally overcome her anxiety for what seemed for good. Christine was actually so dumbfounded that she ended up doing as good as she did,that she didn't even have time to thank the audience since the curtain had already been pulled back down,only for her to be immediately assaulted by Peppermint Patty grabbing her and giving her a noogie while she happily congratulated "Nice going there Christine!" before Linus nodded his head and respectfully added in agreement "Well done Christine." to which PigPen lightly punched the girl in the arm and ecstatically continued "You did it Christine!"

"Now that's how you do a flipping performance! That right there!" exclaimed Ed as he pointed over at Christine before Freida ecstatically added in agreement "You did wonderful Christine!' which was followed up by Claudia happily congratulating the girl as well "T-that was great C-Christine,I r-really liked that." to which Snoopy, Gracie, Andy, Olaf and Roger proceeded to give Christine a crushing beagle hug in that order while Herman gave off a friendly salute.

"I'm so proud of you Christine,that training of yours really paid off." James happily remarked in relief like a proud teacher would once Roger finally managed to let go of Christine to which Lucy folded her arms and couldn't help but admit with a sly grin "I have to say,you ain't half bad right there." before the girl smiled and happily showed her gratitude for the compliments "T-thanks everyone,I can't believe I actually did that. I feel so much more alive right now." However it was right then and there that Charlie Brown suddenly realized that there seemed to be chanting coming from outside as he peeped his head out the curtain to see that the audience was craving for an encore before he retracted himself and stated "It's sounding like the audience wants an encore,I'd say let's give them one." to which the rest of the gang happily agreed with the idea over each other,with the exception of Christine however who merely offered instead "You guys on without me,I think I've had my fill for tonight."

"Ok,you do you." Franklin shrugged his arms and politely obliged as he and the rest of the gang started to get themselves ready for their encore,but not before James walked up to Christine and happily stated "You did wonderful out there,I mean it when I'm proud of you." which was followed up by the girl suddenly giving the boy a hug which he was certainly caught off guard by,but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it as he couldn't help but join in shortly afterwards. After a few more moments it appeared that the gang was finally ready to give the audience their encore as the curtain slowly lifted up to reveal everyone,even the ones that didn't have an act for the show were present to which the raving audience quieted down as the kids kicked off their swan song,all the while Christine merely stayed behind the now closed curtain and tried to relax.

_**Linus:**_

_Chances they come and go._

_But you're afraid and so._

_You run away._

_**Franco:**_

_And when a chance is there._

_Make believe you don't care._

_That's how to play._

_**Charlie Brown**__:_

_Bridges you never crossed._

_Left here alone and lost._

_Looking around._

_**James:**_

_People are hard to find._

_When they get left behind._

_On such angry ground._

_**Thibualt and Dominick:**_

_So it goes._

_**Violet:**_

_The hours move._

_**Rebecca:**_

_The days go by._

_**Claudia:**_

_We wait for heroes to fall from the sky._

_**Lucy:**_

_Don't wait too long to learn what's true._

_**Freida:**_

_I promise you'll be a hero for me._

_And I'll be a hero for you._

_**Ashlynn:**_

_Nothing is black or white._

_**Skylar:**_

_Easy it's wrong or right._

_Or so they say._

_**Scheroder:**_

_You are the best of me._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Saving the rest of me._

_Day after day._

_**Marcie:**_

_Hold on to those you love._

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_Through what you're dreaming now._

_You'll make it somehow._

_**Freida:**_

_The future can't change the past._

_Make every second last._

_For all we have,is here and now!_

_**Peanuts Gang:**_

_(The hours move.)_

_(The days go by.)_

_(Why wait for heroes to fall from the sky?)_

_**Joslyn:**_

_I finally know._

_**Rattler:**_

_What's really true._

_I promise-_

_**Cobra:**_

_You'll be a hero for me._

_**Ashlynn:**_

_And I'll be a hero for you._

However it was right then and there that much to Christine's surprise,the curtain started to lift itself back up for her to be greeted by the rest of the gang looking at her alongside a spotlight shining on her as she gasped at the sight of it while she slowly walked back onto the stage.

_**Violet And Patty Swanson:**_

_(I'll be a hero for you.)_

_**Marcie, Peppermint Patty and Claudia:**_

_(I'll be a hero.)_

_**Boys:**_

_(I'll be a hero.)_

_**Rattler, Lucy and Cobra:**_

_(I'll be a hero.)_

_**Everyone:**_

_(A hero!)_

_For you!_

It was also at this point that Freida held out her microphone towards the audience as a way for all of them to join in alongside Snoopy, Gracie, Andy, Olaf, Roger and Herman howling and Woodstock tweeting.

_**Peanuts Gang and Audience:**_

_The days go by._

_Why wait for heroes to fall from the sky?_

_The hours move._

_The days go by._

_I'll be your hero._

James then proceeded to walk towards Christine and happily hand her his microphone.

_The hours move._

_The days go by._

_Why wait for heroes to fall?_

_**Christine:**_

_The hours move._

_The days go by._

_Why wait for heroes to fall from the sky?_

After it appeared that the last performance for the night had finally come to a close,the entire auditorium started to shower the gang with a standing ovation as they all gracefully bowed while the curtain came down one last time.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE BIRTH OF NEW LOVE**

"**Dyin' Ain't So Bad." **Written by Frank Wildhorn and Don Black.

©️Broadway Records

"**Heroes." **Written by Frank Wildhorn and Jack Murphy.

©️Sony Music Entertainment.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPILOGUE**

A few weeks later after the show had come to a close and things were seemingly back to normal,well as normal as they could be in Sparkyville,Christine and Freida were both sitting on the former's bed one evening and looking through her scrapbook of foster families with Diana by their side,and they couldn't help but notice that in each family photo they glanced at,Christine appeared to be drifting further and further away from the kids and even staying out of one photo entirely,not to mention that she also appeared to be dressed in a much more formal and fancy dress than usual.

"I can't believe you've had to go through so many foster families Christine. It's kind of heart wrenching if you ask me." Freida sighed and somberly remarked as Christine closed the scrapbook and slid it under her bed before the girl shrugged and tried to brush it aside "Well it could have gotten worse,I could still be cooped up at the orphanage and be missing out on this stuff over here." to which Freida nodded her head and couldn't help but agree "Yeah you got a bit of a point there,so how you are feeling about finally going on your first date with James?"

"Nervous,not my old kind of nervous,but still nervous." answered Christine with a clear hint of nervousness in her voice before she continued a little more upbeat and cheerful "You all should have seen how shocked we were when we told each other how we felt after the show. We literally felt the exact same way to a tee,that's rarer than blue moons." to which Freida smiled and happily retorted with a light chuckle "Well I'm glad you two are deciding to come together like this,and I'm very happy that you have overcome your anxiety too. Doesn't it feel good to be rid of it?"

*Nakama from Naruto Shippuden starts to play.*

"Yeah,it does,it's like that feeling you get when you're finally able to properly breathe after being sick for so long." Christine nodded her head and happily answered Freida's question to which the curly haired girl cheerfully responded while she began to help her friend out with her hair "That's good,you've been with us for so long but it's also taken you so long to…...talk to us due to your anxiety,but now look at you,you have friends,you're happy and now you're finding love. It almost reminds me of how things used to be before me and Charlie came together,looking back everything seemed so…..dull and vanilla." before Christine scoffed and playfully lamented in response "Oof,then I definitely don't wanna see what life here was like before,and if I were being perfectly honest,I do kinda like the craziness here."

"Me too,when it's the fun kind of crazy at least." Freida chuckled and couldn't help but agree with Christine's statement when the two girls suddenly heard a knock coming from the front door to which the latter immediately bolted off to answer it,and afterwards she was instantly greeted by the sight of none other than James in a black tuxedo smiling at her which prompted the girl to blush and happily greet the boy "Hi James,you look great." before James blushed as well and politely greeted her back "Same to you,you look lovely Christine."

"Hi there James,you're looking quite handsome." called out Freida as she joined the two kids at the doorway and got a look at James's duds for the night to which the boy respectfully showed his gratitude for the compliment "Why thank you Freida." before the curly haired girl politely wondered out of curiosity "So are you two gonna be able to make it to the sleepover at Violet's tonight? Everyone's gonna be there and we'd love you to come Christine."

"Sure thing Freida,we'll make it." Christine gave a thumbs up and enthusiastically reassured Freida that she and James would make it to the sleepover while the latter nodded his head in agreement before he happily suggested in response "So whatta you say Christine? You ready for a date?" to which the girl looked up at the boy and cheerfully obliged while the three kids walked out the doorway "You don't even need to ask that." and once the kids seemed to have made it to the sidewalk,Freida happily called out while she walked down the left side and James and Christine walked down the right side to their date "Have fun you two! We'll be waiting for you at Violet's!"

"Don't worry we'll be there!" reassured Christine as she and James each waved a hand in the air while the two of them slowly walked off into the sunset,and later on they were both sitting at the city edge of the city docks where the river was and were staring off into the horizon together as the slowly setting sun caused the water to sparkle brightly,all while the two kids wrapped their arms around one another.

**The End**


End file.
